Recess School's Out 2: Thrill or Cream?
by StupidSequel
Summary: The students of Ms. Finster's class have to do an assignment over the summer about whether the chorus of Eye of the Tiger says 'cream' or 'thrill.' They're not allowed to meet the band for obvious reasons. Gretchen's head shape becomes important somehow.


**Recess School's Out 2: Thrill or Cream?**

It was the last day of school in Miss Finster's class. All the students were all riled up in excitement like any class would be on the last day of school before summer break. Students were throwing paper wads and one student was playing Super Mario 3D land on his 3DS. It was a carefree life and there were no obligations. Yet.

"Hey, I got an idea," King Bob piped up. All the students' ears pricked. "Let's have an arm wrestling match to celebrate this last day of school. Who wants to take me on?" He put his right hand on the desk, elbow making contact with the surface, and hand raised in the air, like a typical arm wrestler position.

"I wanna go," Randall panted excitedly. "But first, will someone please get me out of here first?" Randall was stuffed inside a glass cage with cedar bedding at the bottom, an exercise wheel somewhere inside, a food bowl, and a water thing on the side of the cage (the thing that looks almost like a bottle, attached to the wall, and with a metal thing on the bottom, seen in most rodent cages).

"Quiet, you! Pets are never supposed to speak out of turn." Miss Finster ordered. Randall whimpered in acknowledgment. Gretchen sat at the desk that King Bob was awaiting a challenger. She wanted to challenge him.

"You?" King Bob asked with a surprised inflection. And then he guffawed. "No, you're too girly and nerdy. And your arms are waaay too toothpick like. Also, the shape of your head is physically impossible! I don't know how anyone can survive with a head looking like a noodle!"

"We'll see." Gretchen narrowed her eyes. "Miss Finster! Music, please!" Miss Finster put a CD into the boom box. How very appropriate that Eye of the Tiger by Survivor came on during an arm wrestling match. "Let's go!" Gretchen and King Bob started wrestling, and King Bob was surprised that he didn't beat her in the first few seconds and that it wasn't totally one sided. During the chorus was where things really started intensifying. Gretchen had King Bob's arm halfway to the table, her face blushing and drenched in sweat. Some people were singing along. Gretchen beat King Bob just before the first chorus repetition. Everybody cheered, and then sang along.

"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight," while some students sang the word 'cream,' others sang 'thrill.' It was a moment of slight arrhythmia.

"No no no, the lyrics say 'CREAM,' you effin poopheads!" TJ bellowed.

"No, thrill! THRILL!" Gus screamed even louder.

"Speaking of cream, I WILL CREAM YOU!" TJ yelled at Gus. TJ tore off his shirt and howled while beating his chest. The rest of the class was in just as much of a state of unrest, with half claiming the lyric to say 'cream' and the other half claiming the lyric to say 'thrill.'

"GUYS, GUYS!" Miss Finster stood between TJ and Gus. "Fighting over what the actual lyrics say is just as stupid as writing a crazy crack fic about us. You all now have a homework assignment over summer break, due when you come into class on the first day of school, which is July 31st." The entire class groaned. "Your homework assignment is this: you will each write a paper about what the actual lyrics of 'Eye of the Tiger' say, whether you think it says 'cream' or 'thrill' and you will have to show your work. If you all don't come to a common consensus about what the lyrics say, you automatically fail for the year. And I'm not talking about for the new school year. I'm talking about you will have failed this grade, the grade you're in now!"

"How does this work? I'm confused? Even if you pass this grade and go on to the next? Wait? What was the heck was the what the what?" Spinelli asked, confuzzled.

"Good question," Miss Finster said in response, cause, you know, questions prompt answers. "Even if you pass this the fourth grade and go into fifth grade, you will complete the rest of the fifth grade school year, then after that, you will repeat the fourth grade, then go through fifth grade again, and then finally middle school. So you all had better come to a consensus about whether the lyrics say 'cream' or if they say 'fight.' Capische?" Everyone nodded. 3OH!Clock, the bell rang. At 3OH!3, they got on the bus to take them home. Their first study group.

"Well, I have the internet on my Smartphone. I guess I could surf Yahoo! Answers." Gretchen made a sound out of her sound hole. She got on Yahoo! Answers and typed in 'eye of the tiger thrill cream.' The whole class crowded around to take a peek at the screen. There were a bunch of search results for 'What are the correct lyrics to Eye of the Tiger?' Gretchen clicked a link and the best answer said 'cream.'

"I told you so!" TJ smirked. Spinelli grabbed the Smartphone and clicked another result. Sure enough, the best answer said 'thrill.'

"What? But-but-but..." Gretchen stuttered, pausing slightly between each 'but.'

"Well, why not go to the official Survivor website and get the full story there." TJ suggested. Gretchen went to Google and typed in 'official Survivor website.' There were exactly 0 results. TJ sighed. "I know that this is a long shot, but what if we were to track down Survivor and ask them what the lyrics say?"

"No can do. We cannot ever meet survivor in person because that would be like cheating." Gretchen explained.

"You would say that. Your head is so narrow that your brain must be microscopic, causing you to be an idiot." Mikey remarked.

"No, I mean it. We must not ever meet any real life people face to face, ever. It would break reality, like Pinocchio saying 'my nose will grow now' or division by zero. By 'real live people' I mean 'people alive in the world of the author of the story that this is right here," Gretchen broke the fourth wall. "People like Justin Bieber, Russel Crow, and even president Obama, we must not ever meet in person." The real reason: I just don't want it to get reported. The fanfic, I mean.

"Miss Finster didn't say we couldn't go find Survivor and ask them ourselves, did she?" King Bob pointed out.

"Yeah! After the bus stops, let's go and rustle us up some Survivor!" TJ declared.

"YEAH!" the entire class cheered in unison, except for Gretchen, who was squeezing her head with one hand. She could wrap one hand around the middle of her head and have the thumb and middle fingers touch. I don't know of very many people in real life who can do that.

Okay, I'm gonna be cheap here and do something highly unusual, highly unorthodox, but first I have to do some setting up.

After they got off the bus, they stood on the side of the hill. They decided after all to go track down Survivor and ask them up close and personal, despite Gretchen's protesting pleas.

This is the part where I become cheap: watch the movie 'Homeward Bound: the Incredible Journey' and imagine Sassy, Chance, and Shadow as one of the Recess students, with every instance of their names replaced by one of the classmates' names. Apart from that, the entire movie, from the point where they escape to find their family onward, is fully intact, and so is each and every piece of dialog (well, that's how it is on the DVD and BluRay, at least. I am very lazy right now).

After they got to "Peter's" house, that was really where Survivor's mansion was. Gus went up to the door. He knocked and waited. No response. He tried turning the knob. The door was locked.

"Shoot. Guess we should do some breaking in. Maybe we can pick the lock." TJ remarked.

"PICK THE LOCK? But that's illegal!" Spinelli protested. "Plus I don't see anything we can use to pick the lock." Gus picked up a grass blade and inserted it into the keyhole. No luck. The grass blade kept bending. "So much for that," Gus muttered under his breath.

"Well, we'd better find a way in. I really have to pee!" King Bob urged.

"If a grass blade can't pick a lock, then I'm out of ideas," Gus said. "Unless..." He looked at Gretchen.

"What is that on my face? No need to keep it a secret," Gretchen claimed. King Bob and Gus together lifted Gretchen off the ground, held her parallel to the ground, and stuck her head in the keyhole. Surprisingly it was a perfect fit, even with her glasses on. After a moment of tinkering, the door finally opened. It was dark. Not the door. The inside of the mansion.

"HELLO!" Mikey bellowed. After searching ever nook and cranny, Survivor was nowhere to be found. The mansion's inside was kinda creepy and foreboding. In one of the bedrooms, Gretchen found a note. It read 'Survivor are on vacation. In the meantime, Green Lantern's Ass reside in this mansion.'

"Green Lantern's Ass? Eh?" TJ said the 'eh' part with an upward rising inflection.

"Wasn't Green Lantern that guy who had to stop Hannah Montana from creating the death of modern music using the power ring that Hal Jordan himself sold on eBay?" Spinelli pointed out. Mikey nodded. In case you're wondering, that's a reference to one of my other fanfics, Green Lantern 2: Mind Mush.

"Well, Green Lantern's Ass is not the one who sang 'Eye of the Tiger.' We somehow need to find a way to ask Survivor what the correct lyrics are without meeting them in person."

"How bout I text them on my iPhone," Gus offered.

"No can do, white and nerdy boi. That would imply their existence and have them be directly involved as if we asked them ourselves." TJ explained.

"I'm startin' to wonder if they're even real and you're just making up excuses not to meet them in person because you know they're not real." Gretchen explained. Just then a sound made them jump. They heard sounds coming in the lobby. The recess clique came down to see who it was.

"The members of Green Lantern's Ass? We're very sorry that we broke into your mansion. We were intent on finding Survivor, but they're not here. They're on some kind of vacation." The Green Lantern's Ass band members were stereotypical looking rock star guys, wearing black tank tops, tattoos on their muscly arms, and wild crazy long hair. The lead singer was wearing a shirt bearing the Green Lantern emblem on it, and a donkey next to it.

"So please, will you find Survivor for us and ask them the correct lyrics, and then make a cover of their song? It's kinda important," Gretchen pleaded.

"Okay," the lead singer of Green Lantern's Ass was readily accepting and merciful. Whether they really went or not is up for debate.

After they turned in their papers (their choice word, cream or thrill, had all come to a unanimous consensus) on the 31st of July, the first day of school, Miss Finster made them all repeat fourth grade after this fifth grade year because she loves them all very much. Oh, in case you're wondering what the correct lyric is in the chorus, it's


End file.
